Sleeping In
by Reylanna
Summary: A drunken Booth, Brennan late for work… Squint humor and Parker cuteness! I'm currently reworking the time line, as I have some free time on my hands, and my muse is contradicting itself. The edited chaters will be up soon.
1. Prolouge: Remember

**Just a cute piece of fluff I came up with while sick.**

**The T warning if for language.**

**They ain't mine. Deal with it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Story title: Sleeping In**

**Summary: A drunken Booth, Brennan late for work… Squint humor and BB/HA fluff!**

**Main Characters: Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela ****Montenegro****, Jack Hodgins, Camille ****Saroyan, Zach Addy, and Parker Booth.**

**Cameos: Lisa Halin, and Terri Holli**

* * *

_Three months earlier._

"_Bones!" Booth called, banging at her door. Alcohol was heavy on his breath, and his movements were staggered, "Bones, open the goddamn door!"_

_Rushing out of her room, a simple bat she kept close for protection in hand, Temperance Brennan, clad only in pink sleeping shorts and a white camisole, looked through the peephole of the door. Seeing Booth's face, she quickly undid the locks that secured the door, opening it to allow him passage._

_Special Agent Seeley Booth entered the apartment, anguish apparent on his face._

"_Booth," She started, "what happened?" She watched as he made his way over to her couch, sitting down with his head in his hands, and his elbows resting on his thighs._

"_I broke up with Camille," He began, "Sully asked me for advice about you, and at one point he said that I wanted you."_

_Brennan took in a breath, looking at him as she sat beside him, her hand on his shoulder._

"_He was right. I want you," He finished, "Camille was just a distraction. You're with Sully, but…"_

"_Booth, you're not making any sense." Temperance cut in, her forehead creased as she tried to figure out what her partner had just told her, "We can't be 'together.' We work together."_

"_Hodgins and Angela work together, and they're dating." Booth countered, "It's not interfering with the bugs or the Angelator." _

"That's just it Booth!" Temperance replied, looking at him as raw emotion took over her voice, "They don't have to go out into the field to get the body. They don't have to question parents, spouses, partners, or children of the cadavers!"

"_Bones," Booth then said, cutting her off, as one of his hands moved to her upper thigh, "Just let yourself go for once. Follow Angela's advice." _

_He moved towards her, tilting her head up by her chin with his free hand. Seeley could see the fear in her eyes, but she closed the inch or so he had left between them. They met in the kiss, which led to much more._


	2. Chapter One: Trouble Stirs

**Chapter One: Trouble stirs.**

Present day

Her memory had triggered the re-occurring dream, and as Temperance Brennan slowly opened her eyes, her phone rang once more, motivating her that much more to wake up.

She blinked twice before sitting up, the nausea that had been plaguing her for the past week or so returning. She flipped open her phone, muttering a groggy "Brennan," into the receiver.

"Bones!" Seeley Booth called from the other end, "I've been calling you for the last hour! Where are you?"

"Last time I checked I was still in bed. Do we have a new case?" Brennan replied, as she pulled off the duvet that had covered her up until that point with her free hand, revealing the same camisole and shorts she had worn the night of her dream.

"What the hell are you still doing in bed? It's almost noon!" Booth replied, looking to Angela from where he stood in the lab at the Jeffersonian Institute. Surrounded by squints, he'd been forced to call his partner, as they knew she'd pick up for him. "We do have a case. A car was found at the bottom of the Georgetown Canal. Cam already recovered the body… Didn't Cullen call you?"

"I might have missed his call Booth," Brennan replied, "Look, I really have to go. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Sure thing Bones," Booth replied, before Camille took his phone.

"Do you need to see the body before Hodge-Podge and Zacheroni clean the bones?" was the supervisor's question, and it was quickly answered.

"I would like to." Brennan replied, "I'll be there in…"

"Half an hour, I heard." Cam replied, as she closed the cell phone, handing it back to Booth.

Temperance quickly shut her phone, going into the kitchen. Everyone (including herself) knew that she was a failure in the kitchen, but she managed to set up the electric kettle. She moved across the small room, getting a Jeffersonian travelling mug and a box of ginger tea bags.

Placing them beside the now boiling kettle, she took one tea bag, placing it in the mug before pouring the water in. She placed the lid on, the tab of the bag still on the outside, identifying the tea for what it was.

She left it unattended, as she made her way down the hallway to her bathroom, stepping into the shower stall, the clothing she wore tossed over the side of the opaque glass door.

Ten minutes later the water was turned off, and Temperance stood fully clothed, the Jeffersonian mug in hand. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes were more focused then they had been during Booth's call. She got rid of the tea bag, replaced the top of the mug, as she set it down to retrieve her purse.

The nausea returned, overwhelming her. She dropped her bag, and discarding the coat she had previously donned, Temperance made a mad dash to the washroom, hands on the sink as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the deep basin.

Two minutes or so later, she placed the toothbrush back into it's holder, and a knock at the door came. She sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she went to answer it.

"Booth!" She exclaimed, as she took a step back, allowing the F.B.I agent into her apartment, "Why'd you come?"

"You're late, you missed seven calls from the lab," Booth started, "I smell no coffee. Something's the matter Bones. You've come in when you're supposed to for the past week, not two or three hours early like you normally do."

"It's nothing Booth." Brennan replied, as she pulled her jacket on once more, placing her purse over her shoulder. She turned back to the kitchen, getting her tea. Returning to the front entrance to her apartment, she slipped on a pair of flats, and looked to Booth.

"Are you going to let me out?" She asked, keys in hand, "Or just stand there watching me like I'm an outcast?"

"Why would I do that Bones?" Booth countered, as he stepped out, Brennan following. The forensic anthropologist locked the door behind her, and as the two turned to leave, Booth placed a hand on her lower back.

She jumped away, staring at him. "Don't touch me," She murmured defensively, as she walked a few paces ahead of him.

The drive to the lab was silent, Brennan reading over the case file, and Booth not daring to disturb her for fear of being lashed out at again.

When they arrived, Brennan immediately opened her door, her tea in one hand and the case file and purse clutched in the other. She didn't turn when Booth called her name, as she entered the automatic doors, the security guards not even asking her name.

Booth turned the engine off, and as he jumped out of the SUV, three gunshots rang out, breaking the glass of the sliding doors. Temperance and everyone in the main foyer fell to the ground, the car that the gunman had shot from speeding off.

The forensic anthropologist didn't move as people around her began to stand slowly, and one of the security guards noticed blood seeping from the sleeve of her black shirt.

"Person down!" He called, rushing over to her, "Someone call 911!" The guard rolled her over, not knowing who she was right away. As soon as he saw her face, he shouted, "It's Dr. Brennan. Get Dr. Saroyan down here!"

People rushed to get their phones out, and sirens were heard in the distance. Booth ran in, rushing to the doctor's side. "Bones!" He whispered hurridly, "Come on! I know you can fight this!"

The team, having taken a few minutes to get to the entrance, gathered around, Camille pushing her way through to the head forensic anthropologist.

"The F.B.I. is on the way." Booth murmured, as he took a step back, allowing Cam to do her job.

"Someone call a bus!" Camille called to the security guards, who informed her that one was on the way.


	3. Chapter Two: Knowledge

**Author's Note-**

**This chapter isn't as big as the last one… so sue me! The last one was supposed to be two chapters, but I'm getting so many reviews that I'm going to let you guys have this one as an early weekend present.**

**Please note that the following has not been beta'd, as ****Phyrra wasn't online this morning.**

**Onto the story!**

**Chapter three: Knowledge**

Brennan woke up about seven hours later. The room she lay in was dark, and as she lifted her head slightly to take in her surroundings, she reconised five familiar forms. Booth sat beside her, both his hands wrapped around her right. Cam sat in a corner, Zack opposite her. Angela and Jack sat in two chairs beside eachother, Angela's head on Jack's chest.

"Booth?" she murmured, her lips dry and her left arm achring. The Agent opened his eyes, blinking a few times before looking at Temperance.

"Bones!" He ghasped, causing the others to wake up, "You're all right!"

"What else could I be?" She replied with a weak smile, which faded into a frown. "What the hell happened?"

"There was a shooting at the lab." Booth responded in a whisper, not knowing that the others were awake, "A bullet was lodged in your arm. They operated right away, but there's something they won't tell us."

"Sweetie!" Angela squealed, once she realised that Brennan was awake. She rushed over to her friend's left side, Jack to her right. Zack ended up on one side of Booth, Camille on the other.

"How are you feeling Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked, "Should I go get one of the doctors or nurses…"

"Zack," Booth started, interrupting the young anthropologist, "Will you do us all a favour and shut up?"

"Yes Angent Booth." Zack replied, lapsing back into silence.

Having heard voices, a nurse entered quietly. "Is everything okay?" She asked, looking at the group of scientists and the F.B.I. agent who had insisted on staying with the forensic anthropologist.

"I'm stuck in a hospital bed when there's a body waiting for me to examine at the Jeffersonian, I feel like crap, and I was just shot." Temperance replied much to everyone's surprise, "Is everything okay?"

"I'll… uh… I'll go get the doctor." The nurse replied, obviously never having been with a patient who was as blunt as Brennan. She quickly exited the room, the door slamming behind her.

"Nice Bones," Seeley murmured, "Nice."

Five or so minutes later, they were joined by the brunette doctor who had supervised Temperance's operation.

"May I please speak to Dr. Brennan alone?" She asked softly, as everyone took a step back from their friend.

"Go ahead," Brennan murmured, "But Booth stays. He's my partner, and what I know, he knows."

Angela, Jack, Cam and Zack left, Angela giving Temperance a knowing look before she left.

"Dr Brennan, we did routine blood tests after the accident," Dr. Halin started, when she was cut off by Booth.

"It was an attempt on Bones' life."

"As I was saying," She continued, "The results showed elevated levels of hCG..."

"I'm pregnant." Temperance stated, seemingly unfazed.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, you are," Dr. Halin replied, as she turned to leave. "I'll let your friends back in now?"

"Just Angela please. Jack can come if he wants." Brennan replied, and the other doctor nodded, allowing her friends access.

"Bren, sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela asked, as she swept into the room, pulling Jack by the arm, "You're not dying, are you?"

"She's not dying Angela," Booth replied for her, and Brennan stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ange," She started, "I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter Three: Two squints and an agent

**A/N: Not mine. If they were, Brennan would do my homework, Anna would stalk Zach, Hodgins would buy me stuff, Angela would re-decorate my room, and Booth...**

**He'd go Federal on the asses of those who dislike me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Two squints and an Agent**

* * *

"Sweetie, that's great!" Angela exclaimed, "And I take it Booth's the father?"

"It's the only logical answer. I slept with him about three months ago, after Sully left. Booth fits the time line better." Brennan replied softly, her cheeks blushing the tiniest bit.

"And you don't need to tell me how an alpha male like F.B.Eye candy here would be a great father. I've seen him with Parker," Angela said with a smile, not taking notice of the sudden colour returning to her friend's cheek.

"That he is," Temperance replied with a small smile, as she moved her right hand over her abdomen, as if she could already feel the life within her quickening.

"So," Angela pressed, "You going to tell Cam yet? She is our boss after all."

"I'l tell her if she asks," Brennan replied softly, "No sooner. I still need to get used to the idea."

"I understand sweetie."

"You don't understand Ange. You want kids. I don't. You and Hodgins are going out. Booth and I aren't."

"Ture." Jack interrupted, and received an elbow between his second and third ribs. "Okay!" He added, "Not all true."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan replied.

Three voices were added to the two in the hallway, and a bark was heard. Angela looked to Brennan, who nodded. The artist made her way to the door, admitting the two other 'squint squad members, along with three newcommers, and a black lab who wore a yellow helper dog collar.

"Shalom," One of the women, an Israili, murmured, nodding to each person in the room. Her skin was dark, as were her eyes and hair. She wore a pair of jeans and a white blouse, and on her head was a traditional viel. "I'm Special Agent Malika Daved," She said, introducing herself, "In light of today's events, I have been assigned as Booth's temporary partner."

"Hey, I'm Nessa." The second woman added, "I'm a forensic artist student… Miss Montanegro, I've been told that I'm to study under you." Her violently pink hair went to her mid-back, and was pulled into twin pigtails. She wore a bright purple shirt, and like the woman before her, she wore jeans.

"Hey, I'm Kaden, Cam's grad student," The last member of the small group, an easy-going male in his late twenties added, holding up one hand in greeting. His hair was blond, and it was cut close to his head.

"Agent Daved?" Booth questioned, getting no response. "Malika?" He tried, and the dog by her feet pawed at her leg getting her attention. The jet black dog then ran over to where Booth was now standing, one paw on his right shoe.

"Sorry Angent Booth." Malika said, "Did you say something?"

"Yes. May I talk to you outside?"

"Of course."

The two walked into the hallway, the dog making it's way over to Brennan.

"Agent Daved, listen. Don't talk." He started, "Just because you've been assigned to be my partner doesn't mean that you can replace Bones." He turned away, continuing to rant on about how he and Brennan were partners, and how she was 'his Bones.'

"Agent Booth, will you please look at me while you speak?" She asked, her tone like if she was talking to a young child.

"Why should I? You're just a substitute Cullen sent in to help solve Bones' case," He replied, turning around to face her before speaking, his voice dripping with dislike.

"_Because I need to read your lips_," She did not say, but sign in American Sign Language, her hands moving rapidly, "_I'm Deaf_."

"_Why didn't you say so then_?" Booth replied, signing in her language, alibet a bit slower, "_Why didn't you just stay in Special Projects and not invade on my life. You should at least be in surveillance, rather than out in the field where you won't be able to hear gunshots_."

"I've got Cocoa," Malika replied aloud, as she reached with one hand to pat the dog's head, "She's trained to take me down at the sound of gunshots."

"How'd you manage to get that animal into Bones' room?" Booth asked, still frustrated, "He may be a hearing dog, but this is serious care!"

"_She_," Malika started, emphasizing the animal's gender, "Is a trained and registered therapy dog."

"I don't care. Bones doesn't need some animal in her room, and I don't need you to replace her! I worked on my own before Bones, and I can continue without her."

"Here," Malika murmured, giving him her card, "Call me with anything you may think is a lead. I'll look into it."

"Fine," Booth replied, snatching the card from her hand and stormed back into Brennan's room. He took his seat again, ignoring the newcomers in his rage.

Malika walked down the hall, the short leash she had stored in her pocket now clipped onto Cocoa's collar.

**A/N2: You like? Ehheh. Mal's me, Nessa's Anna... and Kayden, well, only Anna can guess (If she wants) who that is. R&R!**


	5. Chapter Four: Memories

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay… Family issues. Writer's block. The usual. To make up for it, here's a long chapter! It'll be in two parts, the next one up soon!**

**Please, at this point if you have not read _Concrete Angel,_ a one shot I wrote, please take the time to. There is an excerpt in this chapter that is key to Brennan's feelings. **

**Disclaimer: ****Not mine. If they were, Brennan would do my homework, Anna could stalk Zach, Hodgins would buy me stuff, Angela would re-decorate my room, and Booth... **

**He'd go Federal on the Asses of those who dislike me. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Memories**

_Three weeks after the attack:_

"Mommy Bones!" Parker called, as he ran into the lab, trailed quickly by Booth, who flashed a charm smile. Malika followed a moment later, Cocoa on a short leash by her side.

"Parker!" Brennan replied, hurrying off the platform so that the young boy wouldn't set off any alarms. The miniature Booth jumped into her arms, and she grasped him close, although she inhaled quickly from the sudden burst of pain from her arm. It hadn't been shattered, as she had initially feared, but it had been badly sprained, and she had only taken it out of the sling that morning; the tensor bandage remained.

"Parker," Came the warning from Booth, and the boy wiggled out of Brennan's grip, running over to talk to Angela.

Brennan wore a dark green shirt, and a pair of jeans. Mostly the long sleeve hid the tensor bandage, but some was still visible near the hand. Her lab coat allowed her to move unhindered by the thought of someone seeing her slowly expanding waistline; for example, the forensic anthropologist figured she could get another month (If she were lucky) from the jeans she was wearing.

She straightened up, and as she put a hand to her lower back, received an odd look from her former student, Zach Addy.

"Are you okay Dr. Brennan?" He asked as she returned, "If you're not fully recovered…"

"I'm fine Zach," was the soft response, as she pointed to a wound on one of the cervical vertebra, asking his opinion on the formation.

Malika watched from a distance, catching a word or two from each conversation. Angela, Hodgins, and Parker were in a deep conversation about how to draw bugs, Brennan and Zach were conferring over the bones, and Booth was talking to Brennan's boss about a leave of some sort. She caught "Mate" before he had turned his head to far, but the FBI agent was able to guess what he had meant.

"Come on Cocoa," Malika murmured, as they made their way out of the Medico-legal lab, back out to the field, leaving Booth alone with the Squints.

Kayden approached Cam from behind, tapping her shoulder. The student asked something of his mentor, then, satisfied by her answer, left to return to his autopsy report.

Nessa approached Angela, and eagerly joined in the conversation, accepted almost immediately by Parker.

Brennan yawned, murmuring to whoever was still listening that she was heading to her office to pack up for the night. On her way, she remembered a night just two weeks ago, which caused a small smile to tug at her lips.

_"Doctor Bones!" a young voice called, as an excited Parker Booth entered the hospital room, causing Brennan to smile despite the discomfort the oxygen tube caused. The young boy latched onto her right arm, and was followed by an apologetic Rebecca. _

_"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. He really wanted to come, and Seeley is going to be late picking him up…"_

_"It's fine," Temperance replied, "having Parker here is an interesting experience… plus, I'm…" She paused, not going on, but turning to Parker, her voice a whisper as she reminded the young boy to say goodbye to his mother for the weekend. _

_"Bye Mommy!" Parker called, running to the blond woman, giving her a quick hug around the waist before scurrying back to Brennan. "Doctor Bones," He began, "The nice nurse who lets me stay late said that you could come out of the hospital today!" _

_"That's great Parker," Brennan replied, as a figure stood in the doorway._

_"Only if you move in with me, Bones," he said, and both occupants of the room turned to look at him_

_What do you mean, Booth?" Brennan asked, as she looked him in the eyes._

_"You're moving in with us until you're a hundred percent, Bones. Like it or not, you look like shit."_

_"Oh," Brennan replied, glad that Parker had been too enthused with hugging his father to hear what he had said._

End flashback

Brennan was out in the parking garage, when Angela approached her from behind. The anthropologist startled, but quickly recovered, turning to face the artist.

"Let me give you a ride home Sweetie," Angela offered, as she took Brennan's bag from her, leaving the anthropologist with no other choice but to obey.

"But how will I get here in the morning?" Was her weak argument, and Angela led her to her car, answering simply.

"Booth and Parker are spending the day with you. Cam gave you a day off tomorrow, seeing that you were so tired."

"I don't need a day off!" Brennan insisted, but Angela just shook her head.

"Sweetie," She started, "You're going to be a mother in a few months. I'd get all the rest I could at this point. Spend some time with Parker. See how well that goes."

"Fine," Brennan relented, getting into the passenger's side of Angela's car.

The drive was silent, as they drove back to Brennan's apartment. Angela, always insistent, walked Brennan to her door. When the Forensic anthropologist unlocked and opened her door however, she was in for a surprise.

Furniture was tipped over. Papers, computer discs, and dished were strewn across the floor, as were pictures and clothes.

As she sifted through, trying to find her home phone, Temperance came across the manila folder, which held everything to do with her pregnancy, and her stay at the hospital. All the x-rays, test results, and sonograms had been stored in there.

Key words: Had been.

"Angela! Call Booth!" was her reaction, as she felt tears fighting to escape her eyes. Emotion had overcome her voice, as she did her best not to begin sobbing. _Damn hormones. _

Angela did as Brennan had instructed, relaying all information to the overprotective FBI agent, who insisted on getting to her apartment (With Parker in tow) to help her pack, and she would move in with him until the FBI allowed her back into her apartment.

When the two Booth boys arrived, Malika soon followed with Hodgins and Zach, although they did not know what help they could be, as it was not the scene of a death. Hodgins set about trying to find any traces of blood or well... anything that could be of use.

When Booth noticed that his Bones was crying almost silently in a corner, an empty file in her hand, he instantly left Parker with Angela, for they had been conversing intently, to go to her aid.

"Bones, what's wrong?" he asked, as he knelt beside her, one arm resting on the knee closest to him.

"The pictures, the test results, everything," Brennan sobbed, "It's all gone!"

Looking at the empty folder her held so close, he noticed that, in very neat and clear writing, the file had been labeled, "baby." He sighed, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, allowing her to cry on his, almost oblivious to the horror that surrounded them at that very moment.

Angela took Parker to Brennan's room, which had not been trashed as badly, and had him help her pick out clothing for the next few days. The young boy chose almost all of Temperance's brightly coloured shirts, and Angela smiled, knowing that only a few of them still fit. They packed a suitcase, and Angela tucked in a few of the baggier shirts she knew Brennan had bought after she realized that she would need them.

_She'd cry from each punch, kick and pinch… any attempt to hurt her so that he would be satisfied and finally leave Ceil and Damian alone. She no longer cared for herself, only for those around her._

_No one cared about anything that happened to Temperance Brennan. Teachers, fellow students, even the social worker assigned to her._

_Ceil and Damian cared._

_Ceil and Damian died._

_She'd waited over a decade to give her first friends a proper burial. She'd had them exhumed, and moved them to a small yet beautiful graveyard. A concrete angel, her head upturned, gazing into the heavens, headed their two graves, side by side. At the base, a polished rock bore two names, identifying the residents._

_Booth stood by Brennan, whose eyes were watering if only slightly, red from sobbing before._

"_You did good Bones." He murmured, one hand on her lower back._

_Angela and Hodgins stood holding hands, watching Temperance struggle to keep control. "She needs this." Angela whispered, and Jack nodded in agreement._

_Zach stood with one of his sisters, Catharine. Cam stood by herself._

_End Flashback_

"Booth, please take me away from here," Was Brennan's almost silent plea, as her mind flashed back once more, the tears still falling, and her eyes red, "I can't stay here."

"Come on," Booth replied, helping her stand, supporting almost her whole weight. Dealing with a normal Bones, he was okay with, a Bones who was four months pregnant… that was a whole other story.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. This wasn't beta'd, as Pyrrha was offline. R&R! If you do, there will be a chapter up tomorrow! With more Parker cuteness and B/B fluff!**


End file.
